Syarat Pernikahan
by FairoNeko
Summary: Touya tidak setuju Syaoran menikah dengan adik perempuannya. Karena itu, Syaoran minta Touya mengajukan syarat supaya setuju. Dan syaratnya adalah... Warning:Tiap Chapter rada pendek.
1. Syarat Pernikahan

**Disclaimer: FairoNeko bukan pemilik Card Captor Sakura**

.:Syarat Pernikahan:.

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini, Syaoran mengutuk nasibnya.

"Ayolah~ Jangan malu-malu!" ujar Tomoyo dengan semangat

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti tertawa setelah ini." ucap Eriol sambil menahan tawanya

"Hya ha ha ha ha ha!" tawa Kero

"Hei, kau serius ingin menikahi adikku?" Touya menyeringai jahat

"Tentu saja aku serius!" teriak Syaoran menahan kekesalan dan malunya

"Kalo mau, terima syaratnya." ucap Touya tanpa belas kasihan

"Mana bisa!"

"Kalo gak mau sih gak papa. Toh, aku memang gak setuju adikku menikah denganmu." ucap Touya acuh tak acuh

"Kak!" seru Sakura, "Jangan mengingkari janjimu, dong!"

"Sabar, Sakura-chan," ujar Yukito, "Touya hanya bercanda. Ya 'kan, Touya?"

"Whatever," jawab Touya, "Bocah, take it or leave it."

Eriol dan Yukito menatap Syaoran dengan iba. Kero dan Touya menatap Syaoran dengan ejekan. Tomoyo menatap Syaoran dengan semangat yang membara. Sakura menatap Syaoran dengan khawatir.

Syaoran menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk kecil, "A... Aku terima syaratnya." 'Demi masa depanku bersama Sakura... Aku akan berkorban.' batinnya

"Bagus. Biar kau lebih jelas, akan kuulangi syaratnya," seringai jahat Touya membesar, "Kau akan di foto dengan memakai pakaian cewek yang dibuat Tomoyo. Fotonya harus satu album dan bakal di pajangkan di hari pernikahan kalian. Ngerti?"


	2. Alasan di balik Syarat Pernikahan

**Disclaimer: FairoNeko bukan pemilik Card Captor Sakura**

.:Alasan Dibalik Syarat Pernikahan:.

* * *

"Sampai kapan kamu mau cemberut terus, Sakura?" tanya Eriol setelah tawanya reda

"Habis kak Touya, sih!" seru Sakura, "Masa dia kejam begitu pada Syaoran!"

Eriol mengangkat alis mata kirinya, "Bukankah kamu yang mengusulkan untuk menggunakan syarat supaya Touya setuju dengan pernikahan kalian?"

"Yah... Aku 'kan tidak tahu syarat apa yang bakal di ajukannya," ucap Sakura tersipu malu, "Lagipula, apa sih isi kepala kak Touya? Kok bisa-bisanya dapat ide itu?"

"Mungkin..." ujar Eriol tak yakin

"Mungkin?" ulang Sakura penasaran

"Mungkin... Touya itu hobi pakai baju perempuan." ucap Eriol sambil menahan seringainya karena dia telah berhasil meracuni pikiran Sakura

Mata Sakura terbelalak besar dan seketika juga otaknya berhenti bekerja. Touya yang sedang tertawa di depan ruang ganti Syaoran karena berhasil mengerjai calon adik iparnya dengan syarat aneh ini mendadak bersin dan menggigil.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Yukito khawatir

"Entahlah..." jawab Touya yang mulai merasa takut, "Rasanya bakal terjadi sedikit kericuhan."


	3. Horor di balik Syarat Pernikahan

**Disclaimer: FairoNeko bukan pemilik Card Captor Sakura**

.:Horror dibalik Syarat Pernikahan:.

* * *

Sebagaimanapun ingin-dan berusaha-nya, Syaoran tidak bisa mengatup kembali mulutnya. Dia yakin bahwa dirinya telah melakukan perjanjian yang akan menghantuinya seumur hidup.

"Jadi, kamu suka yang mana, Syaoran? Yang berenda? Yang bertema gothic? Yang bertema lollita? Yang simple? Yang seksi? Yang ketat? Yang tanpa lengan? Yang dengan lengan panjang? Yang pakai kerah? Yang bertema putri? Yang bertema Barat? Yang bertema Timur? Atau yang seperti Lady Gaga? Yang mana? Yang mana? Yang mana?" tanya Tomoyo dengan semangat

Mata Syaoran membelalak besar, "A...a...a..."

"Yang ini? Atau ini? Ah, yang ini aja ya? Atau yang ini? Yang ini bagus juga 'kan? Yang ini? Yang ini? Yang ini? Yang ini? Yang ini? Yang ini? Yang ini? Yang ini? Yang ini? Yang ini? Yang ini? Yang ini? Yang ini? Yang ini? Yang ini? Yang ini?" tanya Tomoyo lagi sambil memperlihatkan berbagai macam jenis pakaian perempuan buatannya

Syaoran cuma bisa menganga dan menatap pakaian yang di perlihatkan Tomoyo dengan sangat ketakutan. Bahkan, ada air mata yang keluar!

"Bagaimana dengan accessoriesnya? Kamu suka yang mana Syaoran? Mau pakai gelang? Kamu mau pakai perak atau emas? Antingnya mau yang gimana? Kalungnya yang ini atau itu? Kalau bertema putri, rasanya pakai yang ini ya... Ah, mau pakai wig juga? Wig berambut panjang atau pendek? Mau berambut pirang atau coklat? Atau hitam saja? Atau pakai topi? Pakai make-up? Pakai jepit rambut bunga mawar ini? Atau kamu suka yang bentuk binatang?" tanya Tomoyo lagi dengan menunjukkan berbagai macam barang yang disebutnya

"A...a...a..." nganga Syaoran yang sedang menutup matanya dan mengambil pose siap lari marathon

"Mau pakai tas-tas kecil nan lucu ini? Pakai cincin juga? Atau sekalian pakai baju pengantin Sakura?" tanya Tomoyo tanpa peduli dengan pose Syaoran yang siap melarikan diri itu

"AAAAAAA!" seru Syaoran akhirnya sambil berlari menuju pintu yang dapat mengeluarkan dirinya dari ruangan itu

Syaoran menuju ke pintu yang dapat menyelamatkannya sambil menghindari dan melewati gunungan pakaian dan accessories yang menghalanginya. Ketika Syaoran berhasil mencapai, membuka, dan keluar dari pintu itu, Syaoran mengeluarkan tangisan kemerdekaan. Syaoran mengangkat kedua tangannya, membentuk pose kemenangan dan...

"Eit, mau ke mana kau, adik iparku tersayang?" ucap Touya sambil mencekik Syaoran

Seluruh tubuh Syaoran seolah-olah kehilangan warnanya sehingga Syaoran terlihat seputih warna putih yang sangat putih. Yang penting Syaoran menjadi putihlah!

Touya terkekeh senang, "Nah, sesi pemilihan pakaian sudah selesai. Sekarang, kita masuk ke sesi pemotretan. Aku harap kau dapat menunjukkan kewanitaanmu, adik iparku tersayang." ucap Touya sambil melempar Syaoran kembali ke kamar penyiksaan

"TIIIIIIDDDDAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!" teriakan itu dapat terdengar jelas sebelum Touya membanting pintu untuk menutup koneksi yang menghubungkan neraka dengan surga

Selama semua hal itu berlangsung, Yukito hanya melihatnya dari samping, "Kasihan Syaoran... Punya kakak ipar yang sister complex dan usil." ucap Yukito sambil tersenyum


	4. Percakapan Mengenai Syarat Pernikahan

**Disclaimer: FairoNeko bukan pemilik Card Captor Sakura**

.:Percakapan Mengenai Syarat Pernikahan:.

* * *

"Hm... bisa bungkuk sedikit, Syaoran? Turun lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Oke!" ucap Tomoyo dengan ceria

**KLIK-JEPRET**

Di belakang Tomoyo, Touya, Kero, dan Eriol sedang terbaring di lantai sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sebenarnya sih hanya Touya dan Kero saja yang terbaling di lantai. Tetapi, cara tawa Eriol yang sampai membuatnya membungkuk 180° karena memegangi perutnya juga bisa di bilang terbaling 'kan? Walaupun bukan, tetap saja...

"Akh... Haha... Perutku... Haha... Sakit... Haha... Banget... Hahahahahaha!" tawa Eriol sambil merintih kesakitan

Karena Kero dan Touya sama sekali tidak dapat berhenti tertawa untuk berbicara, mari kita lihat reaksi yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura?" tanya Yukito yang hanya senyam-senyum tidak jelas

Sakura hanya menatap ke arah Syaoran dengan tatapan kosong, "Tidak bisa percaya. Itu saja."

Yukito memalingkan pandangannya dari Syaoran untuk menatap ketiga orang yang sedang terbahak-bahak, "Percaya apa? Touya menyetujui pernikahan kamu dan Syaoran?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya walaupun Yukito tidak dapat melihatnya. Semua itu dilakukan Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Syaoran.

"Ng?" Yukito menghadap ke arah Sakura ketika Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaannya

"Tidak percaya semua ini terjadi," gumam Sakura, "Aku tidak percaya yang lain tega banget sama Syaoran. Masa Syaoran di dadanin seperti... Ah, tidak. Masa Syaoran di dadanin jadi perempuan!" ledak Sakura yang akhirnya menghadap Yukito, "Kak Yukito juga setuju dengan mereka? Dengan syarat ini?"

Yukito memasang pose berpikir, "Hm... Walaupun menarik, tapi kasihan Syaoran juga..."

"Ya 'kan? Ya 'kan? Kasihan Syaoran 'kan?" rengek Sakura

"Ng..." angguk Yukito, "tapi bukannya dulu kamu juga pernah begini, Sakura?"

Sakura membelalakan matanya, "Huh?"

"Dulu, waktu mengubah Clow Card menjadi Sakura Card. Bukannya Tomoyo memberimu berbagai jenis pakaian untuk setiap... Kegiatan?" tanya Yukito sambil tersenyum

"Yah... Itu sih... Waktu aku masih kecil... Tapi kok Kak Yukito bisa tahu?" Sakura tidak menyangka Yukito bisa mengetahui hal itu. Kegiatan mengubah Clow Card menjadi Sakura Card seharusnya merupakan suatu kegiatan rahasia 'kan?

Senyum Yukito tidak bunyar, "Karena aku berada di sampingmu sebagai Yue. Lupa ya?"

Sakura tiba-tiba berseru, "Ah! Iya, ya!" kemudian dengan tersipu malu, Sakura minta maaf

Yukito hanya tertawa lepas, "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Bukan salahmu melupakan Yue. Toh, Yue juga jarang muncul setelah kamu menang melawan Eriol."

Sakura tetap minta maaf, "Maafkan aku Kak Yukito. Sebagai pemilik baru Yue dan Kero, seharusnya aku tidak melupakan Yue."

Yukito melambaikan tangannya, "Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya kamu senang tidak melihat Yue loh."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, "Huh? Kenapa?"

"Karena Yue muncul bila pemiliknya ada dalam bahaya. Ketika dia tidak muncul, berarti tidak ada hal yang membahayakan 'kan?" Yukito balas bertanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

Sakura hanya bisa meng'oohhh...' panjang, "Terima kasih, Kak Yukito."

Yukito tersenyum kembali, "Sama-sama." lalu menghadap ke arah Syaoran ber-pose dengan pakaian wanita dan di potret Tomoyo, "Sebaiknya kamu pergi menolong Syaoran. Aku bisa lihat arwahnya keluar loh."

Sakura segera memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Syaoran dan persis seperti kata Yukito, ada balon pucat pasi yang keluar dari mulutnya. Entah sejak kapan sesi pemotretan sudah selesai dan Syaoran di biarkan begitu saja di situ.

Melihat 1) tunangannya di biarkan mati. 2) kakak, pelindung, dan temannya menertawai kemalangan Syaoran, Sakura melakukan hal yang sudah cukup lama tidak dilakukannya. Sakura mengeluarkan kalungnya, kunci bintang, dan dua kartu panjang warna pink dari sakunya, "Lepaskanlah!"

Seruan dan sinar yang muncul dari Sakura membuat ketiga orang yang sedang tertawa itu langsung berhenti tertawa dan menjadi was-was. Mata mereka membelalak ketika mereka melihat Sakura memegang tongkat sihirnya beserta dua Sakura Card.

"Water! Wind! Bekukan mereka!"

Karena Sakura merupakan penyihir terkuat diantara para penyihir yang ada, maka bekulah ketiga orang itu.


	5. Lagu Pelengkap Syarat Pernikahan

**Disclaimer: FairoNeko bukan pemilik Card Captor Sakura**

.:Lagu Pelengkap Syarat Pernikahan:.

* * *

Syaoran tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak melihat ketiga orang- Maksudnya dua orang dan seekor boneka itu membeku.

"Syaoran!" seru Sakura yang lari menuju Syaoran dan membantu Syaoran untuk berdiri

"Makasih, Sakura," ucap Syaoran dengan senyum hangat

Walaupun sudah mau menikah, Sakura tetap saja tersipu oleh tatapan hangat Syaoran, "Sama-sama,"

Syaoran menggunakan semua kekuatannya yang tersisa untuk berdiri dan pergi ke ruang ganti. Setelah mengganti ke pakaian normalnya, Syaoran menghela nafas panjang.

"Syaoran?" tanya Sakura khawatir, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Agaknya..." ngaku Syaoran sambil menguap, "Semua ini menghabiskan energiku,"

Sakura tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kita pulang dan istirahat saja,"

Syaoran mengangguk setuju. Mereka menuju jalan keluar dari stadium Daidouji -milik Tomoyo- dan berjalan menuju mobil balap berwarna hitam Syaoran. Sebelum Syaoran sempat mengaktifkan mesin mobil, Tomoyo berlari ke arah mereka dan mengetuk jendela Syaoran. Dengan perasaan was-was Syaoran membuka jendela mobilnya.

"Ada apa, Tomoyo?" tanya Sakura

Sambil ngos-ngosan Tomoyo menjawab, "Syaoran masih belum rekam lagu,"

Syaoran mengeluarkan nafas lega, "Aku kira ada apa..."

Tomoyo berdiri tegak dan memberikan senyum pada Syaoran, "Karena itu, kalian tidak bisa pulang dulu~"

Syaoran membelalakan matanya. Kemudian, Syaoran memberi perhatiannya pada Sakura yang sudah keluar dari mobil dan sedang diskusi dengan Tomoyo mengenai lagu yang bakal di nyanyikan Syaoran untuk videonya. Syaoran yang tahu bahwa kemalangannya masih belum berakhir itu hanya bisa membantingkan kepalanya pada setir mobilnya, "Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi padaku?"


	6. Penyanyi Lagu Syarat Pernikahan

**Disclaimer: FairoNeko bukan pemilik Card Captor Sakura**

.:Penyanyi Lagu Syarat Pernikahan:.

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaahhh..."

Syaoran melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang cemberut dan menolak untuk melihat ke arahnya. Syaoran ingin sekali menanyakan apa yang membuat Sakura kesal, tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jadi, sudah memutuskan lagu apa yang akan digunakan?" tanya Tomoyo dengan ceria, sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan raut wajah Sakura yang semakin memburuk

"Yah... Itu sih..." jawab Syaoran ragu-ragu, masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura

Akhirnya, '_Akhirnya!_' batin Syaoran, Tomoyo sadar pada aura negatif yang Sakura pancarkan. Tomoyo merangkul pipi kanannya sambil menatap Sakura. Syaoran melirik sekilas ke arah Tomoyo sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Sakura.

"Sakura," panggil Tomoyo, "kamu cemburu ya?"

Syaoran memegang kepala dan lehernya yang sakit karena menatap ke arah Tomoyo dan Sakura dengan sangat cepat. Ditambah lagi, kedua wanita yang ditatapnya berada di lokasi yang sangat tidak strategis untuknya.

Sakura berdiri secara mendadak dan menunjuk ke arah Tomoyo. Syaoran juga ikut berdiri dari bangku yang mereka duduki, tetapi berubah pikiran dan kembali duduk lagi karena jika dia berdiri, maka dia akan menabrak tangan Sakura yang terulur.

"Tomoyo," mulai Sakura dengan pelan, "aku tidak mengerti... Kenapa kamu tega mengatakan hal itu..."

Tomoyo menatap Sakura dengan bingung, "Memangnya apa yang telah kukatakan?"

"Masa sudah lupa sih!" seru Sakura, kesal

Tomoyo tersenyum tenang, "Maaf, Sakura. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kamu maksud."

Sakura benar-benar ingin melakukan aksi kekerasan karena rasa kesalnya yang sudah memuncak dan tidak tertahankan lagi. Tetapi Sakura tidak meledak. Sakura mengambil napas panjang dan menutup matanya. Walaupun mata Sakura tertutup, mata Syaoran tidak. Jadi, Syaoran melihat senyum Tomoyo berubah menjadi seringai licik yang sangat mirip dengan yang ada di wajah Touya sebelumnya.

'_Oh, tidak! Jangan-jangan..._' sebelum Syaoran sempat menyuarakan rasa terkejut dan kesadaran akan maksud Tomoyo, Sakura sudah membuka kembali matanya

"Kamu bilang, dan aku kutip, "Untuk lagu pasangan, biar aku yang nyanyi bersama Syaoran saja."" Sakura menghela nafas panjang kemudian mendelik ke arah Tomoyo

"Oh!" Tomoyo menutup mulutnya, yang menurut Syaoran, sebenarnya untuk menutup senyumnya dari penglihatan Sakura, "Itu ya... Memangnya kenapa?" lanjut Tomoyo dengan bingung

Sakura meledak. "Maksudmu suara nyanyianku jelek?! Kenapa lagu pasangan itu tidak bisa dinyanyikan oleh aku dan Syaoran?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku!" seru Tomoyo, terkejut, "Aku tahu, Sakura malu bila diminta menyanyi untuk didengarkan banyak orang, makanya aku memberikan usul itu. Aku tidak pernah menganggap suara nyanyian Sakura jelek kok! Menurutku, suara nyanyian Sakura sangat bagus! Sayangnya Sakura tidak berminat menjadi penyanyi..." lanjut Tomoyo dengan kecewa

Sakura tersipu malu dan mulai meminta maaf pada Tomoyo karena telah salah paham pada sahabatnya itu. Syaoran hanya bisa menganga dan bertanya-tanya mengapa Tomoyo tidak memilih menjadi aktris saja. Aktingnya itu... Luar biasa! Syaoran juga bakal merasa bersalah, walaupun dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, jika dia tidak melihat seringai licik Tomoyo sebelumnya! Rasa sakit kepala Syaoran bertambah parah.

"Jadi... Bagaimana dengan rekaman lagunya?" tanya Tomoyo setelah Sakura berhenti minta maaf dan percaya bahwa Tomoyo tidak menyalahkan serta telah memaafkan Sakura, "Jika bisa, saya ingin segera melaksanakannya..."

"Um..." Sakura memandang Syaoran yang berdiri dari bangkunya

"Kita lakukan sekarang saja, seperti keinginan Daidouji." jawab Syaoran sambil berdiri di belakang Sakura

Tomoyo menepuk tangannya dengan gembira, "Jadi lagu yang akan Sakura dan Syaoran nyanyikan...?"

"Eh!" seru Sakura, "Aku yang nyanyi?"

Tomoyo mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Sakura kan pasangan Syaoran. Jika sejak awal aku meminta Sakura untuk nyanyi, kesalahpahaman ini tidak akan terjadi, 'kan? Aku benar-benar minta maaf pada Sakura karena telah membuatmu salah paham dan cemburu."

"A-aku tidak cemburu kok!" ujar Sakura dengan sedikit panik dan pipi merona merah

"Begitukah?" Tomoyo tersenyum, "Baiklah, jadi lagu yang akan kalian nyanyikan...?"

Syaoran dan Sakura saling menatap dengan tatapan hangat, "Kimi Ga Suki (I love you) by Kagamine Rin & Len."


End file.
